gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
End of the Line
End of the Line es la última misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Misión Llamada de Sweet Después de que CJ conquiste bastantes territorios de Ballas y/o Vagos, él recibe una llamada de Sweet, diciendo que los Vagos se asustaron y revelaron que Big Smoke está escondido en su palacio de crack, entre Los Flores y East Los Santos. Camino hacia el palacio del crack Carl busca a Sweet, para decirle que ya era hora de acabar con Big Smoke. Ambos suben al Greenwood de Sweet. Mientras conducen al palacio de crack, conversan acerca de lo que va a pasar. Cuando llegan al palacio del crack de Smoke entre Los Flores y East Los Santos, ellos se preparan para el ataque, pero CJ desea ir solo, como castigo por haber abandonado a su familia. La entrada al palacio de Crack thumb|right|250px|[[CJ con la Tanqueta De La SWAT.]] Carl va solo, pero la puerta del palacio está protegida, así que Carl va dos calles abajo, tomando una BMX que está aparcada muy cerca y se encuentra con una tanqueta de la SWAT, así que Carl mata a los miembros del SWAT y a algunos Ballas, para tomar la tanqueta. Después de derribar la puerta, Carl se encuentra con más Ballas adentro, pero él acaba con ellos. Palacio Del Crack Piso 1: Área de seguridad CJ sube las escaleras y mata a los dos Ballas. Poco después, se encuentra con muchos Ballas y Vagos, pero CJ los asesina a todos. Una tanqueta de la SWAT se estrellara a través de la ventana, pero Carl se deshace de ellos muy facilmente. CJ sigue y mata a más enemigos. Piso 2: Laboratorio de drogas Carl sube las escaleras y aniquila al Rifa. Detrás de las siguientas puertas se encuentra el laboratorio de drogas. Tan pronto como CJ entra, los trabajadores le atacarán, pero CJ los acaba a todos. CJ sigue su camino hacia Smoke y mata más Ballas y Rifas. Piso 3: Salón de Ballas En este piso, Carl se encontrará con más Ballas y Vagos. Él acaba con ellos, pero le esperarán unos rusos que van a por él, para matarlo. Carl los mata a todos y ahora va a por Smoke. Piso 4: El Combate de CJ contra Big Smoke thumb|right|250px|CJ y Smoke antes de la batalla Cuando Carl se encuentra con Smoke, verá que está con una consola y consumiendo crack, así que Carl se enfrentará a Smoke luego de una discusión, que Smoke lleva un chaleco antibalas y una AK-47 como su arma. Los Vagos protegerán a Smoke a toda costa, pero CJ termina matando a los Vagos y aniquilando mucho a Smoke. Muerte de Big Smoke Luego de que Carl derribe a Smoke, aparecerá con Carl preguntándole a Smoke que por qué traicionó a los Families, y Smoke dice que fue por el dinero, el poder y que no tuvo elección, e incluso le dice que cuando no esté, todos recordarán su nombre, y entonces muere, provocando una gran tristeza en Carl. Aparición de Tenpenny Tenpenny aparecerá con una maleta y una escopeta de Combate, y le ordena a CJ llenar la maleta (aquella que Carl traía de Liberty City cuando regresó) de dinero de la caja fuerte de Smoke. La mitad de la ciudad está buscando policías para matar, así que Tenpenny tomará un vuelo para irse fuera de la ciudad esa tarde. Él tiene un par de los novatos que lo esperan afuera en un camión de Bomberos. Tenpenny recoge la maleta, y apunta con el arma en Carl, pero CJ grita “¡Oh Sweet!” para distraerlo, Tenpenny dispara dos veces, pero Carl es ágil y lo elude. El oficial escapa y causa una explosión, por lo que se corta la luz y se incendia el edificio. De vuelta a East Los Santos thumb|rigth|250px|El Big Smoke's Crack Palace explotando Carl se entera de que Tenpenny ocasionó un incendio, así que CJ tiene siete horas (7 minutos en la vida real) para salir. Carl no tiene muy fácil la salida, ya que en el camino se encontrará con más Ballas y Vagos, que tienen la misión de dejar a CJ sin vida. Carl toma un extintor y empieza a apagar el fuego. Cuando CJ alcance la salida, el edificio explota violentamente. Huída, persecusión y muerte de Tenpenny Huída de Tenpenny Tenpenny entra en el camión de Bomberos, e intenta escapar. Pero Sweet saltará sobre la parte de atrás del camión. Ahora Carl toma un Feltzer blanco que está aparcado muy cerca y empieza a seguir a Tenpenny. Los Vagos tirarán cócteles molotov por donde pase CJ pero solamente lo hacen para distraerle, pero no dañarán el vehículo de CJ. Cuando el camión de Bomberos y CJ pasen por Playa del Seville, un "novato" de Tenpenny subirá hasta donde está Sweet y le pisará las manos, para que pierda agarre y se muera, pero CJ se acerca lo suficiente y Sweet cae en el capó del vehículo. Persecución Tras recoger a Sweet Johnson, Carl pasará a ser copiloto y Sweet saltará sobre el coche y tomará al volante. Ahora CJ se encargará de matar a los policías y Vagos que los perseguirán (el camión de bomberos es antibalas). Por la calle, los Vagos tirarán más cócteles molotov a lo que pasen los Hermanos Johnson en el coche (incluso en Ganton se verán Peatones tirando cócteles molotov). Muerte de Tenpenny thumb|right|250px|[[Tenpenny en sus ultimos segundos de vida]] Cuando los hermanos Johnson pasan cerca del Cluckin' Bell de East Los Santos, Tenpenny perderá el control de su camión de Bomberos, y caerá por el puente de Ganton. Tenpenny trata de pedir ayuda, pero el accidente fue tan fuerte que terminó con su vida casi instantáneamente. Carl le apuntará con una pistola, pero Sweet le dice que no lo remate, porque se ha matado solito en un accidente y no le echarán la culpa a nadie. Después de esto, los hermanos Johnson se reunirán con César, Kendl y Truth. Van hacia la casa de los Johnson, pero CJ se queda afuera, patea al cadáver y le dice: “¡Nos las vemos, agente!.” luego vuelve a la casa. La reunión en la casa de los Johnson {C Kendl les cuenta a todos, los problemas que tuvieron en todo el estado, hasta que Madd Dogg aparece con 250px|thumb|En la casa de los Johnson.Ken, Paul y Maccer. Carl, César y Sweet le apuntan con una pistola, pero se dan cuenta que era Madd Dogg. Madd Dogg está orgulloso de anunciar que consiguieron su primer disco de oro, Maccer está decidiendo implantarse pechos (lo que provoca una mala reacción a los demás). Al final, a Ken Rosenberg le gotea la nariz y finalmente, Carl Johnson dice que se va a “patear la calle”, a ver que se cuece. Entonces aparecen los créditos, luego ganamos la misión, y 200.000$ que no muestra la pantalla, pero el jugador se dá cuenta, viendo el dinero en el HUD. Al finalizar los créditos, CJ recibe otra llamada de Catalina, en la cual se encuentra en pleno "festejo" con Claude, ante esto CJ le dice que debería ir a ver a un psicólogo. Tanqueta S.W.A.T. También se puede conseguir la tanqueta S.W.A.T., sólo toca robarla y llevarla a un piso franco que tenga garaje; después se activa el truco que explotan los autos (ALLCARSGOBOOM) y se falla la misión pero se obtendrá la tanqueta S.W.A.T. en el piso franco, pero se tendrá que estar cerca del garaje con la puerta abierta, sino el vehículo desaparecerá. O si no se quiere fastidiar la partida, se puede destruir con el Lanzacohetes con atracción al calor. Cómo fallar la misión * Morir * Matar a Sweet antes de llegar al palacio de crack de Big Smoke. * Explotar la Tanqueta S.W.A.T. * Perder de vista el carro de bomberos de Tenpenny *No alcanzar a rescatar a Sweet cuando un novato de Tenpenny le esté pisando las manos en el carro de bomberos. *Atropellar a Sweet cuando se suelte del camión de Bomberos. Curiosidades y Parodias thumb|300px|Tenpenny obligándole a entregarle el dinero de [[Big Smoke en la maleta Rockstar.]] *En esta misión se podrá ver a Tenpenny con la maleta Rockstar, como en otros momentos del juego (pese a que en cada momento es un personaje distinto su propietario). *El grupo de rock, "Traveling Wilburys" tiene una canción llamada "End Of The Line". *La banda punk-rock "The Offspring" tiene una canción llamada "End Of The Line". *Metallica tiene una canción con un título similar, "The End of the Line", original del disco Death Magnetic lanzado en 2008. *El carro de bomberos de Tenpenny tiene nitro en el vídeo. *La primera vez que vemos a Tenpenny en la misión, lleva una escopeta de combate, pero después de que deja a CJ inmediatamente vemos cómo destruye los generadores con una escopeta normal. *Algo similar se produce en el vídeo anterior al duelo de CJ contra Big Smoke, en el cual, CJ sale con una Desert Eagle en dicho vídeo (aunque tengas otra arma) y Smoke sale con una SPAS 12, cuando después, en el enfrentamiento usa un AK 47. *La parte en la que te persiguen los coches de policía es muy similar a una misión de Smoke, solo que ahora vas con Sweet. *La escena de la persecución con el camión de bomberos es un homenaje a la misma escena vista en la película Con Air. *La misma escena de persecución parodia a una escena de la película "Loca Academia de Policías" en la cual un amigo se queda atrapado en la torreta del camión de bomberos antes de que le ocurra algo fatal. *En GTA IV los taxistas al terminar el recorrido pueden decirte: "He were are men, end of the line" haciendo referencia a esta misión. *El puente que rompe Tenpenny al caer con el cambión de bomberos después estará arreglado. *Si destruyes el puente de Ganton antes de hacer la misión, despues verás que cuando cae el coche de bomberos el puente ya estará roto. *Cuando CJ y Sweet persigan a Tenpenny, no se debe intentar reparar el coche con el truco de vida, armadura y dinero, ya que si se activa, el coche explotará y fracasarás la misión. *Cuando llegues al palacio de crack de Smoke, el Greenwood estará trabado y Sweet se quedará ahí hasta el inicio de la persecución. *Luego de la escena en la que Big Smoke muere, suelta una AK-47 y un chaleco antibalas, lo que es ilógico, ya que, en la escena en la que muere, su chaleco está lleno de agujeros de bala, lo que lo hace inutilizable. *En esta misión tienes el nivel de búsqueda suspendido. El control en el que Big Smoke juega a la CJD 500 no tiene cable. *thumb|Petón de [[Las Venturas en Grove Street.]]Al final, CJ dirá: Te veo luego, agente, haciendo referencia a la introducción, cuando Frank Tenpenny dice: Te veo luego, Carl. *Cuando vamos por las vías, llega un miembro de Los Vagos manejando un Brown Streak sin vagones de pasajeros, cosa que sólo se puede ver en esta misión del juego. *Al final de los créditos se puede ver un peatón de Las Venturas caminando en Grove Street. *En el cuarto piso antes de la entrada, hay una alfombra de miedo que dice "Not Welcome Rockstar Games" refiriendose de que Smoke nos dice a nosotros que no somos bienvenidos al juego. *En Grand Theft Auto IV en la misión ...I'll Take her cuando Gracie Ancelotti intenta escapar del auto a veces puede decir "End of the Line" haciendo referencia a esta misión. *En el cutscene final cuando Madd Dogg dice "Mi, nuestro primer disco de oro", lo que no es del todo cierto, ya que en la mansión de Madd Dogg , en la habitacion adonde esta el equipo de musica y demas, se pueden notar unos 4 discos de oros. *Y como curiosidad esa es la segunda mision y unica de SA que se siente el efecto del humo en la explosion, las seguidas son: Vudu Troyano de VC, Blow up Dolls y Bringing the House Down de LCS y Havana, buenos tiempos de VCS. Sugerencias *En un momento de la misión tenemos que salir escapando del edificio en llamas, por lo que en algunos lugares tendremos que usar el extintor para extinguir las llamas. De todas formas, hay una forma de hacer esto mas facil: completando el nivel 12 de las misiones de bombero, ya que al hacer esto, te vuelves completamente antifuego, y podras pasar tranquilamente esta parte de la misión. CamionConAir.png|El camión en la película. CamionEnd.PNG|El camión en la misión. EscaleraConAir.png|Cameron Poe sujetándose de la escalera. EscaleraSweet.png|Sweet sujetándose de la escalera. PeleaConAir.png|Pelea entre Cameron Poe y Cyrus Grissom. PeleaEnd.png|Un policía intentando tirar a Sweet. de:End of the Line {C en:End of the Line {C pl:Koniec kolejki Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas